A New Family
by Torchwhovian
Summary: Alex Hunter-Winchester had given up hope of seeing Sam and Dean ever again so she focused on giving her children the life she deserved with the angel she was meant to be with. She was determined to never bring her children into the hunter life...until the choice is no longer hers. Sequel to "A New Partner".
1. Chapter 1

"Levi, could you please fetch your sisters for breakfast?" Castiel asked the five year old reading the weapons guide.

"Sure." Levi put his book down. "Cas, did you know that Excalibur was made with dragon's blood?"

"Is that so?" Castiel smiled at him.

"Yep. That's how they killed dragons." Levi smiled, revealing his missing front teeth. He ran down the hall way. "Maddie! Sera! Breakfast is ready."

Alex came down the stairs and her children ran into her, almost knocking her down. The trio apologized before climbing in their respective chairs and eagerly digging into their breakfast as Castiel placed it in front of them. Castiel joined his family at the table and even though angels didn't eat, he pretended like he did. He found he enjoyed the ritual.

"Mommy, how come you always wear that heart?" Madison asked with her mouth full.

"Your daddy gave it to me." Alex smiled a sad smile. "A long time ago."

"Oh. I like it." Madison went back to her breakfast. "Can Sera and I come with you to rehearsal?"

Alex raised an eyebrow at her daughter. The twin's kindergarten class had been closed for a snow day today. "Will you two behave?"

"Yes. We promise." Madison looked to her sister for confirmation and the three year old nodded eagerly.

"Then you can." Alex said.

"Sounds like it's just us today, Levi." Castiel said.

"Can we go to the weapons museum again?" Levi was so excited that his words ran together.

"Of course." Castiel promised. The children were excited about their prospective trips that they jumped out of their chairs and to their rooms, getting dressed to leave. "So much for breakfast."

"They're just excited." Alex pushed her chair back and collected the plates, placing them in the sink. "It's not every day they get to play in the snow."

Alex went to get dressed herself and Castiel followed her upstairs. She was digging through her clothes when she found her "I'm a Sam Girl" shirt. Swallowing the lump in her throat quickly, Alex placed it aside and grabbed a tank top.

"Will you be warm enough?" Castiel asked, pulling on his coat.

"Once we get inside, I will be." Alex said, fixing her hair. There wasn't much to fix right now. She had cut it off when they arrived in New York and she received the part of Velma Kelly in _Chicago._ "It's dress rehearsal today."

"You'll do wonderfully as you always do." Castiel came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, kissing her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

"Are you sure Seraphina should come with you?" Castiel asked. "She is barely over the flu she had last week. Which, I might add, she would have been over much sooner had you let me heal her."

"We have a deal. No angel mojo." Alex said. "That includes healing. And Seraphina will be fine."

"Mommy?" Seraphina's voice came from the hallway. "I can't find my pony scarf."

"Let's go find it then." Alex met her daughter by the stairs and further searching found the scarf in the three year old's room. Alex tied the fabric around her daughter's neck and was once again mesmerized by the blue of Sera's eyes. She had gotten Castiel's dark hair and bright eyes. Alex brought herself out of her thoughts and smiled at Sera. "You ready to go?"

Madison joined them as she asked and the girls and boys went their separate ways. The rest of the cast all loved the family, especially the children. The rehearsal went smoothly until the end, when Alex overheard two of the chorus dancers talking to themselves.

"Did you hear about the man who got his heart ripped out of his chest?" A nameless blonde said.

"Yeah. It was brutal. My boyfriend works in the morgue and he was telling me about it." A brunette answered.

Alex had read every article that would have normally led to a case but since Castiel had told her to start over four years ago, she hadn't hunted. She wasn't stupid enough to ward her apartment or walk around unarmed but she refused to have her children be raised parentless. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and texted Castiel.

_Werewolf is around. Be careful. _

The girls were playing in the snow on the short walk home and Alex kept a close eye on her surroundings and her children. Castiel and Levi were still at the museum so when Alex noticed that her door was open, she paused.

"Girls, go down the hall and see if Mrs. Geller has some Christmas cookies." Alex said, her focus on keeping them safe. They giggled and skipped down the hall. Alex pulled her gun and cocked it before opening the door all the way.

She made her way through the living room when she heard something clatter in the kitchen. Following the noise, she gasped when Ellen, coming out of the kitchen, almost bumped into her.

"What the hell?" Ellen asked, her hands up.

"You could have told me you were coming." Alex put her gun away quickly.

"Bobby wanted to surprise you." Ellen said, hugging her. "He insisted on coming early for your show."

"There's my girl." Bobby said happily. He hugged Alex when Ellen released her. "Where's the rest of the family?"

"Maddie and Sera went to Mrs. Geller's." Alex smiled. "They should be back soon."

No sooner had she said that than Madison, Levi, Seraphina, and Castiel came in. The children were all munching on cookies.

"Uncle Bobby!" They shouted when they saw the older man. He laughed as they all threw themselves at him and hugged him. "Did you bring us stuff?"

"Levi." Castiel chastised before kissing Alex on the cheek. "Manners."

"Sorry."

"Of course I brought you stuff." Bobby ruffled Levi's hair. "It's in your room."

"Bobby, you don't have to bring toys every time you come." Alex said, picking up the scattered coats off the floor.

"Sure I do." Bobby chuckled at the sound of the kid's laughter down the hall. "It's my job."

"Who's ready for dinner?" Ellen said loudly. She always cooked when she came. The family sat down to dinner together.

"Dude, did you see this?" Dean turned the newspaper so his brother could see read the headline.

_**Alex Winchester to play jazz babe Velma Kelly on Broadway.**_

_Winchester, shown here with her boyfriend, is performing her first public performance in years. While Mrs. Winchester was unavailable for comment, her agent has assured the public that she is excited for performing again. The show will be playing from February 5-10._

"Doesn't it bother you that she didn't look for us?" Dean asked, pulling a beer out of the motel fridge.

"I'm sure she did man. But we've been gone five years. I told her to move on and have a life for the twins." Sam read the article for the second time and the fact that Castiel was her boyfriend didn't escape his attention. "Looks like she did."

"You need a shower." Dean waved his hand in front of his face. "Dude, you reek."

Sam claimed the bathroom and Dean made a phone call to someone who he knew would answer.

"Hey, Ellen. It's me, Dean." Dean furrowed his eyebrows when she spoke. "Dean Winchester."

Alex stood in the wings of the theater, listening to the audience talk amongst themselves, and tried to catch her breath. She wasn't normally nervous in front of an audience but it had been a while.

"You'll do fine." Castiel said from behind her.

"You're not supposed to be back here." Alex said.

He handed her a piece of paper. It had Alex dancing on the stage with the audience clapping. "The children wanted me to give you this before you went on. They say good luck."

"Thanks, Cas." Alex smiled widely and took a deep breath. She hugged him tightly.

"Break a leg." Castiel pulled away from her. He chuckled. "Well, if you do I can heal it but..."

Alex hushed him with a kiss and wiped away the lipstick she smeared on his lips. "Thank you."

She had Castiel hold the picture her children drew for her and went on stage as the curtain started to rise. Before she knew it, the show was over and she was bowing with her co-stars. On the cab ride home, the children fell asleep and Bobby helped carry them in.

"You did good, Mommy." Madison said half asleep when Alex laid her down in her bed. "You looked really pretty."

"Thanks sweetie. But I can't take all the credit." Alex unfolded the picture from her purse where Castiel had placed it. "This gave me good luck."

"I'm glad. Cas said that you might be scared." Madison glanced at Seraphina, snoring softly in her bed across the room. "Mommy, I have a question."

"What is it, honey?" Alex smoothed her daughter's black hair.

"How come Cas is Sera's daddy but not mine or Levi's?"

"Well, I was with your daddy for a long time sweetie. We worked together and fell in love and got married and had you and Levi. But on a job, things got messy and your daddy disappeared."

"Didn't you look for him?"

"I did. I looked for a very long time but I couldn't do it anymore. It hurt too much to not find him."

"So then you fell in love with Cas?"

"Yes." Alex was holding back tears.

"Do you still love my daddy?" Madison looked at her mother with innocent eyes.

"I will always love your father. And I will always love you, your sister, and your brother." Alex promised while tucking Madison in bed. "Get some sleep."

Bobby and Ellen were staying in the guest room and had already said good night when Alex went upstairs. She sat on the bed and let the tears fall.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, coming into the room in his pajamas.

"Maddie asked about Sam." Alex wiped her eyes.

"We knew it was a matter of time before they started to ask questions." Castiel sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"I know." Alex sniffled. "I just wasn't ready for it."

"Let's get some sleep. You must be exhausted." Castiel suggested and Alex nodded. She fell asleep fingering the locket Sam had given her.

"Mommy!" Madison jumped on the bed in between Castiel and Alex.

"Sweetie, it's 3 in the morning. What's wrong?" Alex rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Levi won't wake up." Madison was crying. Alex and Castiel jumped out of bed and ran downstairs where Sera was shaking Levi, trying to wake him up. A breeze blew in the window and Alex closed it. She sent Madison and Sera to the living room.

"Heal him, Cas. Wake him up." Alex whispered sharply.

"I can't." Castiel had his hand pressed to Levi's forehead. "Something's blocking me. I can't heal him."

**A/N: Well my lovlies, here is the sequel that I promised you all. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review on your way out. xo**


	2. Chapter 2

Madison and Seraphina waited in the hallway while Alex and Castiel talked to the doctor. They could see their brother laying on the bed next to the grownups but he wasn't moving.

"Your son isn't responding to the antibiotics. If we can't get his white cell count up...well, I'm afraid we'll just have to wait and see." Dr. Arnold said.

"Will he wake up?" Alex asked.

"I don't know yet." Dr. Arnold answered honestly, excusing himself as he exited the room. Alex ran her hands through her hair and tried to stop her racing mind. She had already called the theater and told them she wouldn't be able to perform tonight. They sent their sympathies and, knowing Levi's weapon obsession, the manager had sent him a book on guns to read when he woke up. It was sitting on his nightstand within reach.

"Hey." Castiel gently grabbed her wrist to stop her from pacing the floor. He pulled her close and rubbed her back. "He's going to be alright."

"Mommy?" Madison was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Alex cleared her throat and offered a smile to Madison.

"There's a doctor here. He says he needs to talk to you and Cas."

"Thanks, Maddie." Alex took a breath to steady herself and Castiel squeezed her hand. "Can you and Sera stay with your brother?"

Madison nodded and the girls moved out of the way so their parents could leave. Seraphina pulled Madison toward the bed and let go of her sister's hand to push a chair next to the bed. The small child climbed the chair and into the hospital bed with her brother. Madison quickly followed her sister's example, both being careful of any tubes or wires connected to Levi. Castiel had gone to pick up some clothes for the pair of them, so when Alex got back to her son's room, she could hear Madison and Seraphina singing to Levi. It was a song she had always sang to them when they were sick, scared, lonely, or at bed time. It was their comfort song. Right now, hearing her children sing it was her breaking point. She pressed her back against the wall outside of Levi's room when she heard it and slid to the ground, tears falling.

"___Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Just take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into you heart, and you can start to make it better."_

Castiel took the girls home a little while later and stayed with them. He was making dinner while Madison went to examine the bookshelves. Alex had never said anything but Madison had her father's love of reading and research. There was a drawer that held a leather book. Madison had been forbidden to read this book but hoping there was something in it that could help her brother, she unbuckled the cover and started to read. She had always been able to read anything. Her mother said it was because all of her children were special.

"Daddy says it's time to eat." Seraphina said, running into the study that their mother had claimed.

"I'm not hungry." Madison said, her nose buried in the book.

"Mommy said that you're not supposed to read that." Seraphina's eyes were wide.

"It's okay, Sera. But it's a secret. It might help Levi." Madison pleaded. "Don't tell."

Seraphina scrunched her eyebrows together but nodded a few moments later. Madison put the book back in its hiding place and went about the night as she normally did. Castiel gave the girls a kiss goodnight and tucked them in when it was bedtime. But only Madison woke up the next morning. Seraphina had fallen into the same coma that her brother had.

Sam had been staring at his cellphone for what seemed like hours.

"Dude, just call her." Dean said. He was done with Sam's back and forth with himself. "She's your wife."

"Yeah, but she's normal now."

"So?"

"I don't want to ruin that." Sam was staring at his phone when it rang. The number was a New York area code. He answered cautiously. "Hello? Yes, this is Mr. Synder. What? Are you sure? I'm on my way."

"What's up?" Dean asked, his mouth full of cheeseburger.

"It's Levi. He's in the hospital." Sam said, still stunned by the information given to him over the phone.

"Let's go." Dean dropped his burger and grabbed his coat and keys. They were a few states away but Dean drove like hellhounds were on his heels. Sam's thoughts were occupied and he stared out the window, willing the rental car to go faster.

Madison had managed to sneak the book into the hospital and double read the section on something called a shtriga while her mother and Castiel had gone to get her some food. It matched everything that had happened to her brother and sister. The five year old wondered what a consecrated iron bullet was and where to get one but that would be the least of her problems. She needed a gun to shoot the bullet. Maybe she didn't need a gun and just needed iron. Madison remembered that her mother had insisted that the light fixtures at home be made of iron. She shoved the book in her backpack when she heard Castiel coming back.

"You ready to go home, kiddo?" Castiel extended his hand to her.

"Is Mommy coming?" Madison took his hand and slid out of the chair.

"No, she's going to stay here tonight sweetheart."

When they got home, Madison headed to the study. It wasn't anything new so Castiel didn't suspect anything. Madison waited until the angel was in the shower, once again an unnecessary action but Castiel was keeping up appearances, then snuck into her mother's room. At the foot of the bed was a trunk. Madison had asked about it once before but Alex told her not to worry about it. She pushed the lid open, ignoring the feeling that she was being bad, and hoped that there was something in here to help her. She grabbed an odd looking blade and an iron knife and ran downstairs when she heard the water turn off. Hiding the blades under her mattress, she grabbed a book and pretended to read, laying on her bed and crossing her ankles in the air.

"I'm going to have Uncle Bobby come watch you tonight, Maddie." Castiel said, rolling up his sleeves.

"Okay." Madison smiled. "Are you going to the hospital?"

"Yes. Be a good girl for Bobby, honey." Castiel crouched next to her bed and kissed her hair. "Don't worry about your brother and sister. They'll be alright."

Madison nodded and Castiel kissed her hair, standing when he heard the doorbell. Bobby had arrived and Madison knew he wouldn't believe her if she tried to ask for his help. She counted the hours until bedtime and scurried off to her room when it got dark. Bobby tucked her in, read her a bedtime story, and clicked on her nightlight.

"Good night, Maddie. I love you." Bobby smiled at her.

"I love you too, Uncle Bobby." Madison rolled over and pretended to sleep.

Sam and Dean had arrived at the hospital. They had made it past the nurse's station and Dean stayed to flirt with a nurse, knowing that this was something his brother needed to do alone. Sam took a deep breath before opening the door to Levi's room. There was another girl in the room and she was asleep. Alex was slumped in a chair between the beds, her head resting in her hand. He was careful not to wake her up and went to his son, stroking his hair. He remained that way until Alex stirred and he quickly left the room, bumping into the doctor in the hallway.

"I'm Levi's emergency contact." Sam shook the doctor's hand. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Levi and Seraphina were admitted for what seemed like pneumonia. Their bodies aren't responding to antibiotics anymore though. We are trying to find a different course of treatment for the siblings." Dr. Arnold said.

"Siblings?" Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, Seraphina is Levi's half sister. This illness has been going through families but strangely enough, it's only the children." Dr. Arnold excused himself to check the children's vitals while realization hit Sam. If Levi and Seraphina were here, where was Madison? He took off down the hall at a sprint and passed Dean, who ran after his brother.

"Dude, what's going on?" Dean asked, when Sam started the car.

"I think a shtriga is after Madison." Sam panted. He and Dean had worked a case similar to this one almost a decade ago. Dean called Ellen and got Alex's address, picking the lock on the door when they got there. They carefully slid the door open and saw Bobby snoring on the couch with the TV playing. They tiptoed past him and started to search the apartment.

Meanwhile Madison was waiting in her room, holding a blade in each hand. If her book was right, the shtriga had to feed off her to be weak. She'd be lying if she didn't say she was scared but her brother and sister were in trouble. Her breath caught in her lungs when she saw the silhouette through the curtains. It seemed an eternity before it came in the room and opened its mouth, a light glowing inside. Madison had trouble raising her arm with the strange blade but she managed to shove it through the shtriga's chest. The shtriga's mouth stopped glowing and fell on the floor as Sam opened it. He took in the sight and let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Thank God." Sam crossed the small distance between himself and his daughter and took her in his arms. Madison let the fear she had refused to feel take over when she threw her arms around Sam's neck and started to sob. "It's okay, Madison. You're safe."

Alex woke up when she heard Levi's voice calling for her, Seraphina's cries followed soon after. The doctors were astounded at their recovery and wanted to keep them a day or so more for observation.

Sam and Dean took care of the shtriga's body while Bobby was asleep. Madison had watched from the safety of her bed, clutching a brown stuffed moose tightly to her chest. When the shtriga was taken care of, Sam sat on the edge of Madison's bed.

"Who are you?" Madison asked.

"I'm a friend." Sam smiled at her. He handed her a slip of paper with his phone number on it. "If you ever need me again, call this number."

Madison nodded and took the piece of paper. Dean was leaning against the wall when he spoke. "How did you know what to do, Mads?"

She dug the book from under her mattress. "I read this. Mommy said I wasn't supposed to but I thought it would help Levi and Sera. You won't tell her, will you?" 

"No." Sam said quickly, his fingers drifting over the familiar cover of his father's journal. He brushed some hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he said, "Get some sleep, Madison. You're safe now."

When the Winchesters got back outside, Dean stared at his brother. "Why didn't you tell her you're her dad?"

"I think I should tell Alex I'm back first, don't you think?" Sam said with a sideways glance at Dean.

Levi and Seraphina were allowed home the next night and all of the children insisted that Alex go to the theater that night. She had been hesitant but eventually gave in, promising to be back after the show was over and she had changed from her costume. Her friends and fellow performers had welcomed her back eagerly and the show went as smoothly as possible. Alex went to her dressing room and ran a brush through her hair. A knock sounded on the door and Alex told them to come in. When she caught the reflection of her visitor in the mirror, her heart stopped.

"Sam."

**A/N: First off, thank you so much for the wonderful response for the first chapter. You guys are all amazing and I love all of you. I know a lot of you followed from the first story and I am so lucky to have those of you who found this story worth following (so far). Thank you for following, adding this story to your favorites, reviewing, and reading. Feel free to leave a review or PM me. Any type of feedback is always welcome. xo**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had replayed this scenario over and over in his mind over the past five years. He thought he knew exactly what he was going to say. But now that she was standing in front of him, now that he was staring in her emerald eyes he couldn't think of a damn thing to say. This Alex was softer, not as rough around the edges as the hunter side of her, he could tell that just by looking at her. She was still in her shimmering costume and that reminded Sam that he had brought her a rose. It seemed pitiful compared to the large bouquets placed around her dressing room. Apparently she had quite a few fans.

"You cut your hair." Sam mentally kicked himself. What a stupid thing to say. Well, he already started a stupid sentence so he might as well finish it. "I—I like it. It—uh- frames your face."

Alex couldn't respond. She was afraid to speak and shatter this dream that she was surely having. There was no way that Sam was standing here in one of his plaid shirts, holding a white rose, with that same shaggy hair do that she wanted to run her fingers through. The smell of his cologne drifted toward her nose and she felt her throat tighten. A knock on the door jolted her back to reality.

"Mrs. Winchester?" An intern, some nameless new girl, poked her head in. Sam felt his heart swell with hope when he heard that Alex still used his name. "They're waiting for your costume."

"Thanks. I'll send it over in a minute." Alex promised. Sam offered a polite smile to the intern before she left.

When they were alone again Sam extended the rose to Alex. "This is for you. You were great, Lex."

Alex gingerly took the rose from him but never took her eyes off him. When she spoke, her voice was thick with the tears that Sam could see filling her eyes. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm not." Sam chuckled nervously.

"Where's Dean?" Alex asked, fingering the petals of the rose.

"He's trying to hook up with some chorus dancer, I think." Sam said. They both jumped when Alex's phone rang.

"Mommy, when are you coming home?" Madison had used Castiel's phone to call her.

"Soon, sweetheart. I'm changing right now."

"Okay. Did you do good?"

"I hope so." Alex smiled against the phone. "Get into your pajamas and I'll be home to tuck you in."

"Okay. Bye mommy!" Madison hung up the phone and Alex put her phone back down.

"That was Maddie. Sam, I need to head home." Alex said, uncertainty in her voice.

"Look, I get it. This is a lot to take in." Sam stepped closer to Alex but she moved away from his touch. "Just...can we meet up and talk about this later?"

"Sure." Alex nodded.

"Great. Dean and I are staying at the hotel down the street." Sam wrote down his room number for her. His fingers brushed hers when she took the slip of paper from him. He turned to leave but paused with his hand on the door. "You look beautiful, Lex."

"Could you help me with the zipper?" Alex asked. "It gets stuck and I don't want to ruin the dress."

"Sure." Sam tugged on the zipper gently, lowering it. She still smelled like strawberries and Sam wanted to press his lips to her neck where he could see her pulse throbbing faintly. He felt like he wasn't in control of himself when he closed the small space between them and lowered his head. Alex felt his breath on her skin and her stomach fluttered. Her eyes closed of their own accord and she leaned into him, pressing against his chest, before her sense kicked in. She couldn't do this. Not now.

"I'm sorry." Alex cleared her throat and turned to face him.

"It's okay." Sam cleared his throat. "I have to make sure Dean doesn't get in trouble anyway."

When he was gone, Alex changed quickly and on the cab ride home she tried to slow her heartbeat. Castiel greeted her with a kiss and the children were put to bed quickly.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked when he found her sitting on their bed.

"Hmm?" Alex brought her mind back to the present. He was standing in front of her and she smiled at him. "Absolutely. How were the kids today?"

"They were great. They mostly stuck together today and Sera made Levi wear a tutu for a tea party." Castiel chuckled. "I took a photo, if you'd like to see it."

"Maybe tomorrow." Alex slipped her fingers into his belt loops and pulled him forward. Taking the hint, Castiel lowered his head to kiss her and placed his hands on either side of her neck so he could deepen the kiss. Alex scooted back on the bed and Castiel helped her, sliding one arm around her waist and pulling her close to his body while they moved, unwilling to break the kiss. The angel was not one to pressure her for intimacy but he wasn't the fool who would refuse it either. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, weaving her fingers in his hair. He loved the feeling of her nails gently scratching the nape of his neck. Castiel moved his lips along her jaw and kissed her neck tenderly, feeling a bit proud when she moaned softly in response. He knew her body, knew how to show her exactly how much he loved her when all words failed him.

"I need you, Cas." Alex breathed in his ear, moving so she could unbutton his shirt. Her hands were cold against his skin and it startled him for a moment. The scruff on his chin scratched her neck while he kissed her as he pulled her shirt up. She sat up long enough to help him get her shirt off and when he pressed his skin against hers, his stomach got butterflies in it. Eager to feel all of her pressed against them, Castiel discarded the rest of their clothes and pressed a kiss to the tattoo of his wings inked on her hip. He heard her breath catch when the tip of his tongue danced across her skin and she pulled him back to reclaim his lips.

Positioning himself over her, Castiel thrust and it was like electricity all over his body. He thought he'd be able to adapt to the feeling of being so intimate with Alex but each time it shocked him. Alex arched her back underneath him and he pressed his body closer to her. He whispered the depths of his love in Enochian, not bothering to translate his thoughts to English. He knew Alex would understand his words.

Later, when they had finished and Alex was wrapped in his arms, Castiel watched her sleep. If the other angels saw him now, he'd be a disgrace but he would gladly lose the host of Heaven if it meant he could have Alex and their little family. Yes, Levi and Madison were not his children, but he loved them as much as he did Seraphina. They had all been allowed to start over and Castiel was grateful for that chance, even if it came at such a cost as losing the Winchesters.

When Alex woke up the next morning, she knew that she shouldn't have slept with Castiel. It wasn't the right thing to do when she had just found out that Sam was alive. She just needed something familiar, needed to be wrapped in his arms. Her phone buzzed and there was a text.

_Good morning beautiful. SW_

Alex smiled as she read the text. She could hear commotion downstairs and put her phone down, waiting to reply until later. The kids were getting ready for school and Castiel was trying to wrangle them to get them to eat breakfast. She had to use her "mom voice" but Alex managed to get the kids to sit down and eat. She joined Castiel in the kitchen and kissed his cheek before leaning against the counter. Castiel turned his attention to her and slid his arms around her waist, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Any plans for today?" Alex asked him.

"Nothing definite. The twins have school and Sera is going to day care so it'll be pretty uneventful." Castiel said. He glanced in the dining room and seeing that the children were occupied with breakfast he kissed Alex, chuckling a few seconds later when a chorus of "Ewwww" sounded. Alex laughed and ushered the twins onto the school bus then gave Seraphina a kiss goodbye when Castiel took her to day care.

Alex went upstairs to shower and get dressed. When she was drying her hair, she heard her phone buzz again.

_Can I see you today? SW_

_**I've got a show this afternoon.** _

_Do you want to meet up after? SW_

_**I can't. The girls have a dance class. **_

_I miss you. I need to see you. Please. SW_

Alex checked the time. _**I've got some time this morning. **_

_Dean says if you come over, bring pie. SW_

_**I'll come over soon. If Dean's lucky, I'll bring pie. **_

Alex had chosen a simple enough outfit: black sweater dress, tights, and her favorite boots. It wasn't until after she left her bakery with the pie for Dean and was in the cab on the way to the hotel did she think seeing Sam was a bad idea. When she was standing outside of Sam's door, she hesitated, debating internally if she should just go home. She knocked anyway.

"Pie?" Alex heard Dean ask when Sam opened the door.

"Come on in." Sam chuckled at his brother. Dean almost crushed the pie when he hugged Alex. Then he came to his senses and took the pie, along with the fork, and dug in. It was mostly awkward silence while Alex and Sam stared at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Alex asked. "Or get some coffee or something?"

"Yeah. Sure." Sam grabbed his coat.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, you crazy kids." Dean called after them with his mouth full.

Sam shot his brother a look and closed the door after him. Alex took Sam to her favorite diner, a place she had found by accident but loved it because she could go here to be alone. They ordered something to eat and some coffee.

"How did you find me?" Alex asked, gripping the coffee mug tightly.

"I got a call from the hospital. I guess you put me down as Levi's emergency contact and they called when he was in the coma." Sam said.

"Yeah. They needed an emergency contact and I didn't know who else to put down." Alex said.

"You could have used Bobby or Ellen."

"I guess a part of me hoped that you'd always come back. That you'd find me and the twins."

Sam took a drink of the coffee. "Why did you move to New York?"

"I spent a year looking for you guys. Cas helped me with the twins, helped me keep them safe while I looked. The last time I came back from looking for you, he begged me to stop. He wanted me to start over and have a life." Alex cleared her throat. "Honestly, it was just too painful to keep looking and not finding you."

Sam nodded in understanding. He couldn't expect her to look for him for five years. Their food came and they picked at their food.

"It looks like you got everything you wanted." Sam said. "The family, your mate, the career on Broadway."

"Yeah, I guess." Alex nudged a fry on her plate. "I don't hunt anymore."

"I'm glad you got out." Sam was sincere. "The twins seem happy."

"They are." Alex smiled a half smile.

"So...Seraphina?" Sam asked.

"Oh." Alex looked awkward. "She's Cas' daughter. Well, his and mine."

Sam and Alex were quiet for a long few minutes. He decided to ask the question he had been afraid to know the answer to. "What does this mean for us?"

"Do you want an honest answer?" Alex waited for Sam to nod before continuing. "I don't know. All I wanted for a long time was to have you home."

"I'm here now." Sam reached across the table and took Alex's hand in her own.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Alex asked, her voice breaking. "How long until one of us dies again? I can't keep doing this."

"I get it." Sam stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. His phone rang and he let go of her hand to answer it. When he hung up he said, "I have to go. Dean needs me."

"I have to get to the theater anyway. The matinee show will start soon." Alex tossed some bills on the table to pay for their lunch.

"Can I see Levi and Madison?" Sam asked while he walked her to the theater.

"Of course. You're their father. Just don't bring up hunting, please. It's going to be a big enough shock to see you as it is." Alex said.

"What did you tell them?"

"I said we worked together and you disappeared on a job."

"When can I see them?" Sam couldn't wait to see his children.

"School's out at three and then the girls have a dance class at 4. I could bring the twins over when the girls get back." Alex said.

"Thank you." Sam didn't know what else to say. Alex smiled and went into the theater. It turns out that Dean just was getting restless and wanted a wingman when he went to a bar. Sam declined and Dean left on his own. Sam basically watched the clock the rest of the afternoon. He tried to read, watch TV, and even tried to nap but his mind was racing. Finally there was a knock on the door and his family was on the other side.

"Levi, Madison, this is your father." Alex said.

"Hi." Sam said.

"You're my daddy?" Madison asked. Levi looked cautious.

"Yes." Sam nodded.

"I thought you said he was gone." Levi asked Alex, not letting go of her hand.

"He came back." Alex said. Kneeling next to Levi, she said, "Give him a chance, sweetie."

Madison and Levi exchanged a look and Madison stepped forward to hug Sam. He held her tightly and kissed her cheek. Alex had sent Seraphina and Castiel out for ice cream while she brought the twins here. Sam eventually won Levi over and before long the twins were talking over each other trying to tell Sam stories.

"Mommy, can we stay with Daddy tonight?" Madison tugged on Alex's hand.

"Not tonight." Alex's answer was definite.

"How come?" Levi asked.

"Because you both have homework to do before bed." Alex put their coats on them. "It's almost time for dinner so let's get home."

"I'll see you guys later." Sam kissed his children on their heads. He stopped Alex on her way out. "Can you come back tomorrow?" 

"I can try." Alex promised. "My show is over now so I'll have some free time. Don't worry Winchester. You haven't seen the last of me."

Sam chuckled and closed the door behind her. Every part of him was screaming to run after her and bring her back to him and never let her go. If she didn't have the twins with her, he would have. In the meantime, he had some presents to buy for two very special children.

**A/N: To be honest, I started this chapter last night but completely passed out halfway through writing it. I know the story is moving kind of slow but it will pick up soon. Thank you to my lovely readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters. Finding out that you all enjoy my story makes my day. Feel free to drop a review on your way out. I love all of you! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

_A month after Sam and Dean are sent to Purgatory_

_Alex stared into the eyes of the demon strapped to the chair in front of her. The demon knife slashed his arm roughly and he growled at Alex. _

"_You going to tell me where Sam and Dean are?" Alex asked. _

"_How the hell am I supposed to know?" The demon asked. _

"_You're one of Crowley's men. He always knows. So...one last time." Alex placed the demon blade at his neck and blinked, her eyes turning yellow as she looked back at him. "Where are they?"_

"_After what you did to Crowley, I'm not telling you anything." _

"_Your loss." Alex shoved the knife into his neck and light flashed in his head before he died. She wiped the blood on a rag. "Next." _

Dean and Sam had met up with a hunter in the area who was working the werewolf case. Anthony, a burly man with a good sense of humor, did prove useful but the Winchesters weren't looking for another partner.

"Have you two seen Yellow Eyes around?" Anthony asked over a burger.

"We killed him years ago, man." Dean said.

"It ain't a him. It's a her and last I heard she was looking for you." Anthony's mouth was full. "There's some hunters out there who want her dead but she killed an assload of demons. Saved my ass more than once."

"Did she have a name?" Sam asked.

"She just called herself Jack." Anthony said.

"Damn it. We leave and new scumbags step up." Dean slammed his burger on the plate aggressively. "She hurt any humans?"

"Not as far as I know. What does she want with you two?"

"We gotta go, Anthony. Thanks for the help." Sam and Dean hurried out to the rental car they had and went over to their hotel. Sam called Alex to come over while Dean finished listening to the voicemails on the phones Alex had saved for them.

"Hey guys. What's with the 911?" Alex shrugged her coat off and paused at their expressions.

Dean held up a phone and played a voicemail. Kevin's voice was on the other end. "Hey guys. I tried Alex's number but she didn't answer. Crowley has me in a warehouse or storage unit or something. I need your help."

There were several more messages like this and by the end Alex was snickering to herself. Dean got angry and threw the phone on the ground before shoving Alex against the wall and growling at her. "You think this kid dying is funny? He was our responsibility and you were too busy playing house with Cas that God knows what happened to him!"

"Dean, let her go!" Sam commanded his brother. Dean didn't loosen his hold on Alex's shirt as he glared into her eyes.

"He's fine, Dean." Alex said with a smirk. "Those messages were planted there so if anybody heard those messages, they'd think Kevin was in trouble. He's safe."

"Then where the hell is he?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. He's in one of the safe houses." Alex pushed Dean off her. "After you two disappeared, I cleaned up Dick's mess and used some of the money for a better network: better safehouses, identities, better everything. I don't know where Kevin is because it's not safe for me to know."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because I've got pressure points now: my children. Do you really think Crowley is going to be above using children to get to me?" Alex straightened her shirt. "We have check in points and Kevin has met every single one. If he misses one, a signal goes up from his computer."

"What if his computer isn't on?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter. It sends the signal anyway." Alex said. "I wasn't going to let him get hurt."

"So you got time to organize all this but not look for us?" Dean asked.

"Are you insane?" Alex asked him. "I did look for you."

"Yeah right." Dean shouted at her. "How did it take you to fall into bed with Cas and screw your troubles away after we were gone?!"

Alex slapped Dean. She was seething when she spoke through her teeth. "I looked for you for a year. I went to Purgatory every few weeks, as soon as my soul recharged enough to make sure I could come back. Don't you _dare _say that I didn't!"

"You can't just come and go to Purgatory how you please! That isn't how it works!" Dean shouted back, Alex's hand print starting to show on his cheek.

"Then how exactly did I get these?" Alex pulled up her sleeves, revealing the scars that the vampires and Leviathan in Purgatory had given her. Dean and Sam stared at her arms. "The only reason I stopped was because my children, your family, needed a new start and I gave them one. Every single day I hoped and prayed that you would come back but I had to be realistic. You both were gone and it shattered my heart. I had just lost my mother, step father, and the rest of my family and then my brother and husband were gone."

Sam's response was to glare at his brother for a moment before putting his arms around Alex and hugging her. When he pulled away, Dean paused but stepped forward and hugged Alex as well.

"Sorry."

"You should be." Alex said. Her lips twitched in an effort not to smile. "Douche."

"Bitch." Dean smiled back.

"So, we got a line on a demon calling herself Jack." Sam said, looking at some papers. "We need your help."

"I'm not a hunter anymore." Alex said. "I can't help you."

"We just need a little help with research." Sam looked at her with a puppy dog look. "Please?"

"I can't help you with the demon but I did get a line on a new tablet." Alex offered.

"I thought you weren't a hunter." Dean said as he took a drink from his beer.

"I still like to know what's going on." Alex crumpled a burger wrapper from a chair and sat down, tossing the wrapper at Dean's head.

"What's the name of the tablet?" Sam asked.

"Demons." Alex said with a smile.

"Where is it? Does Crowley have it?" Dean asked.

"I doubt it." Alex chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"I gave Crowley to the Alpha like I promised I would. The Alpha and I have a truce of sorts. Hunters don't kill them and they don't feed off humans. There's even a few hunter vamps now." Alex said.

"You've been busy." Sam said, impressed.

"No, I just make good on my deals." Alex countered. "Anyway, Kevin is going to check in soon so I can give you the number of somebody who can get you in touch with him."

"Thanks. That'd be great." Sam said.

"No problem." Alex smiled. "It's at home so I'll have to get it. Do you guys want to come over for lunch? Ellen and Bobby are still in town. I'm sure they'd love to see you."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look but ultimately agreed. Bobby cried as he hugged the two boys he loved as sons and thought he had lost. Levi and Madison were happy to see Sam and Seraphina bonded well with the Winchesters. Castiel was happy to have the boys back but seemed to be distant all night.

"Mommy, Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby want us to come visit them!" Levi tugged on Alex's hand.

"You've got school tomorrow." Alex said.

"Please? It's a long weekend and we hardly ever miss." Madison pleaded. "Can we go? Please?"

Alex and Castiel shared a look before she agreed. The three children ran to their room and packed their bags, excited for this adventure. Ellen and Bobby got the kids loaded into the car and Alex and Castiel said their goodbyes, waving after the car until it was out of sight. Castiel went up to their bedroom and Alex followed him, closing the door softly behind her.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked him.

"I'm getting something on angel radio." Castiel admitted. "I'm needed in Heaven."

"I thought you turned the radio off?" Alex asked.

"I turned it back on recently so I could keep tabs on the tablet." Castiel said. "My brothers and sisters are asking for my help and I feel like I owe it to them."

"Of course." Alex said. "Just come back in one piece?"

"Always." Castiel kissed her forehead before he disappeared. Alex checked her reflection in her mirror and straightened her hair when she heard the door open then close. She turned around and saw Sam standing there.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's a short chapter but I cannot progress until I get some viewer feedback on one particular subject: who should Alex be with? So for the next week PM me or post in the review section who you want Alex to be with. I have two different ways the story can go depending on the relationship. The one with the most votes wins! As always a huge thank you to my reviewers, readers, followers, and favoriters! Feel free to drop a review on your way out. I love all of you. xo**


	5. Chapter 5

"Everything okay?" Alex asked Sam.

"Yeah." Sam replied quickly. "Kevin checked in and Dean's getting bored. He wanted me to ask where any good bars are around here."

"There's a few down the block. They have Valentine's Day specials and there's lots of lonely, desperate women." Alex said.

"Sounds like his type." Sam chuckled.

"You should go with him." Alex suggested halfheartedly. "I'm sure there's someone you can sweep of their feet."

"Yeah." Sam didn't know what else to say. "Why don't you come with us? Cas and the kids are gone. You can help me keep Dean out of trouble."

"Sure. Just let me get ready and I'll meet you guys." Alex smiled.

"I'll text you when Dean decides on a bar." Sam promised and left Alex alone. She rummaged through her closet, trying to find something to wear. It wasn't until she was getting ready to leave did she notice the piece of paper lying on the bed.

_I wanted to let you know that I love you. I noticed the way you looked at Sam tonight and I know that you still love him. I have enjoyed spending these last few years with you. It occurs to me that each relationship has a time and now is not the time for ours. I have explained everything to the children and they understand. Please be happy and I eagerly await the time that we can be together. -Cas. _

Alex couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She changed her clothes from the jeans and top she had been wearing to a dress that she thought Sam would appreciate. When she stepped outside, she didn't mind that it was a bit chilly and gave a cabbie the address to a big band club the boys had chosen. She had frequented this club with Castiel quite a few times, enjoying the music and dancing. Dean was already dancing with a girl and Sam was talking to a different girl when Alex came in. She looked around for her boys and when she saw Sam by the bar she made her way to him. Halfway there, she caught his eye and Sam smiled broadly. The girl he had been talking to was forgotten as Sam got up and met Alex in the middle of the dance floor.

"You look great." Sam said, taking in her appearance. Alex was glad that she had changed into the green dress when she saw Sam's appreciation. "Do you—do you want to dance?"

"I'd love to." Alex said and took Sam's hand. The night passed but Alex barely felt tired, having spent the night moving around the dance floor. Sam seemed content to have her in his arms again, even if it was for only a few minutes for each dance. Dean had disappeared with a girl when they all left the club and Alex and Sam took a cab back to Alex's apartment.

"Are you hungry, Sam?" Alex kicked off her shoes as she flipped on the light, walking toward the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and looked inside. "We've got some Chinese in here but I'm not sure how old it is. I guess I need to go shopping. We could order something in, if you want."

Sam had joined her in the kitchen and she hadn't realized it until she turned around and was chest to chest with him. The look in his eyes was hungry but Alex had a feeling he wasn't hungry for food. Her gaze went to his lips for a moment before going back to his eyes and she pressed her lips against his. The kiss started innocent and slow but turned ravenous as Alex wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and he pulled her closer. Sam pressed her against the refrigerator and deepened the kiss. When they finally separated, they were panting for breath.

"I'm sorry." Sam said, trying to calm himself. "You're with Cas. I shouldn't have done that."

"Cas left." Alex explained quickly. "He said that I belong with you."

That was all Sam had to hear before he picked up Alex and kissed her again. Alex wrapped her legs around his waist and was vaguely aware of Sam carrying her upstairs and kicking the bedroom door closed behind him. He put Alex down long enough so they could discard their clothes before she pulled him to the bed, eager to feel him pressed against her again. He was happy to oblige and they spent the night in each others arms.

Alex was sore the next morning. She and Sam had made love several times during the night, making up for lost time Sam said. Sam kissed her shoulder and she rolled over with a smile on her face.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." Sam replied with a smile. He kissed her lips and pulled her close to him. Alex responded by slipping her arm around his neck and deepening the kiss. Sam slid his hand down her body and pulled her leg over his hip, squeezing her thigh lightly. Alex moved so she could kiss his neck and Sam groaned, pulling her roughly on top of him when she bit him.

"Rise and shine everybody!" Dean said loudly as he opened the bedroom door. He quickly shielded his eyes while Alex moved to cover herself. "Geez, Sammy. Can't you put a sock on the door or something?"

"What do you want Dean?" Sam asked, chuckling.

"I think we got a case. Let's go." Dean left.

Alex and Sam dressed quickly and went downstairs. Dean had gone out to get breakfast and tossed each of them a bagel.

"You two all caught up?" Dean asked.

"For now." Alex said, winking at him. "What's this job you guys have?"

"I think we have a line on the demon tablet." Dean tossed them a newspaper. "A strange group of storms appeared out of nowhere last night in Kansas City."

"So?" Sam asked.

"So...it's like the storms that hit when we cracked open the Leviathan tablet. It's worth checking in to." Dean said.

"When are we leaving?" Alex asked.

"I thought you didn't hunt anymore." Dean smirked.

"I can help you guys on this one." Alex said. "I'll just have Bobby and Ellen watch the kids a bit longer. They love having them there."

**A/N: Alrighty guys. It looks like Sam/Alex won by a landslide. Thank you to everybody who gave their opinion. I am aware that this chapter is very short but I seem to have had too much Dr. Pepper and discounted Valentine's Day chocolate and can't seem to sit still. I did want to get this chapter to everybody though. I love all of my readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriterers. Feel free to leave a review on your way out my lovelies. xo**


	6. Chapter 6

"Levi, I'm telling you, there's something going on in Kansas City." Madison shoved the journal she had stolen from Alex into her brother's face. "It says here that storms like that happened when Mommy opened something called a Leviathan tablet."

Levi looked over the top of his book and glared at his sister. "I think you've been watching too many cartoons. Besides, even if it was true what can we do about it? We're 5."

"Mommy always said we were special. Maybe this is how we're special." Madison said, once again studying the pages. "Besides, her and Cas were always talking about a tablet."

"I always thought it was like an iPad or something." Levi said.

"No." Madison rolled her eyes. "We should go check on it."

"Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby won't let us go. Not without an adult and no way will they believe you." Levi said.

Madison slumped on the bed and pouted. Levi exchanged a look with Seraphina and sighed then closed his book. "How exactly would we find this tablet thingy?"

Madison squealed happily and showed Levi and Seraphina in the journal. They made their plans and waited until Ellen and Bobby fell asleep before sneaking out of the house, clicking the door closed behind them. When Castiel came to explain about Sam, he told Seraphina that she was half angel and half cambion, which meant she was very special and very powerful. He also explained to the twins what they are. While the twins were also half cambion, Seraphina's grace gave her extra power. He taught the dark angel toddler enough to keep her and her siblings safe and how to fly. It took a few attempts but the trio eventually made it to where the signs said to go.

"Maddie, I'm scared." Seraphina clung to her sister's hand. The alley they were in lead to a run down house.

"It's okay, Sera." Madison squeezed her sister's hand and held out what she knew to be the angel blade in front of her. Levi had a knife that Madison had smuggled out with the angel blade. When they opened the door, the tablet lay on the floor and was surrounded by several bodies.

"Maybe we shouldn't touch it." Levi said, taking in the dead bodies on the floor.

"We need to take it to Mom." Madison said. "She'll keep it safe."

Madison took a deep breath as she approached the tablet and slipped her backpack off. She hesitated but snatched up the tablet and placed it carefully in her backpack. "Okay guys. We can go."

"Well, well, well." A man's British accent said behind them, causing them to turn around. "Hello, lovelies."

"Who are you?" Levi asked, pushing Seraphina behind himself and Madison and holding the knife in front of him.

"Name's Crowley." The demon said. "You have something that belongs to me."

"It doesn't have your name on it." Madison said.

"If I'm correct, it doesn't have yours on it either." Crowley countered with a smile. "What do you say that you give it to me and I let you all live?"

"No." Levi said, his big brother instincts kicking into overdrive at the demon's threat. "We're taking this some place safe."

"You have a unique definition of the word 'safe'." Crowley sauntered forward. "This house is hardly safe. I wonder what your parents would say if they knew you were here."

Seraphina grabbed the back of her sibling's shirts and flew them to a motel in Wyoming. She wasn't sure why she thought of that but it was safe, at least temporarily.

"We should call Mom." Levi peeked out the window.

"I think Levi's right, Maddie." Seraphina said, clearly scared.

Madison shoved the backpack under the bed and nodded. She dialed her mother's number from the motel phone. The trio waited nervously for their mother to arrive, leaving only to get snacks from the vending machine.

"What the hell are you doing in Wyoming?" Alex said through gritted teeth when she got there. Sam and Dean stood behind her quietly. The children kept their gaze locked on the ground. "Do Bobby and Ellen know you're here?"

"No." Madison said softly. "We were only trying to help."

"Help with what?" Alex said, taking deep breaths.

Madison pulled out the journal and handed it to Alex. "I found this when Levi and Sera were sick. I've been reading it. I read about the tablets and wanted to help."

Alex knelt in front of her daughter. "This is too dangerous for you guys."

"But—but I killed the shtriga!" Madison said quickly. She looked at Sam and Dean. "Tell her."

"What?" Alex turned to Sam and Dean, who looked a little frightened. "You didn't think to tell me my 5 year old killed a monster?!"

"She wasn't hurt." Sam said. "Besides, she's my daughter too and to be honest...I'm proud of her."

"We're sorry, Mom." Levi said, with nods from his sisters.

"Where's the tablet?" Dean asked.

"Under the bed." Seraphina slid off the bed and retrieved the backpack, giving it to Dean. He rifled through the backpack and found nothing.

"The tablet isn't in here." Dean said.

"But—but we had it." Madison slid off the bed and snatched the backpack from his hands, searching it. "It was in here."

"Ah yes. The Word of God." A man in a gray suit with white stripes said. "I'm afraid that's no longer in your possession."

"So then where is it, Mr. Peanut?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Beau." He introduced himself to Alex and extended an envelope to her. "I've got something for you."

"What is it?" Dean asked warily.

"It's an invitation." Alex said, opening the envelope. "To an auction? You're selling the tablet?!" 

"It's part of the matching set." Beau said. "There's a prophet included."

"You have Kevin?" Dean asked while Sam examined the invitation over Alex's shoulder.

"You're not going alone." Sam told her.

"Apparently I am." Alex said as she turned to meet his gaze.

"Are you serious?" Sam's voice was louder than he expected and he lowered it after glancing at Beau. "I just got you back. I'm not about to let you go to a monster auction alone."

"Are you going to watch the kids?" Alex nudged her head in their direction.

"Why don't I add a plus 5 to your invitation?" Beau offered. "There's a strict policy enforced and I assure you its the safest place your children will ever be."

Then he was gone, leaving the Winchesters to argue amongst themselves about attendance of this auction. Dean wasn't going to let Sam go without him and Sam wouldn't let Alex go without him. It was settled that they would all go.

Alex gathered her children together and knelt in front of them and gave them anti possession necklaces. "While we're in here, all of you will stay close to me or Sam. Wear these necklaces. They'll keep you from getting possessed."

The children nodded and held hands with each other before the adults lead them inside. They passed through a metal detector one by one and Alex wasn't surprised when Dean caused it to go off. He emptied his weapons into a box, assuring the guard that he would be back for them. Kevin was nowhere to be seen but the tablet was on display with two boards covering the words.

"Well, well, well." Crowley's voice said, causing them to turn. "I was hoping I'd run into you, Lexi dear."

"What do you want Crowley?" Alex said with a verbal eye roll.

"After your Alpha's little...experiment into demonic anatomy, I've made it my own personal mission to take it out of your ass."

"You said a bad word." Seraphina told the demon.

"It won't be the last, darling." Crowley didn't draw his gaze from Alex. "Trust me. I'll get retribution."

"Come along folks. Bidding's about to start." Beau said, walking past everybody.

Sam and Dean followed Beau, as did Levi and Madison, while Seraphina took Alex's hand. They were stopped by a man in a Weiner Hut uniform.

"Alex Winchester?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Alex replied cautiously.

"My name is Samandriel. I knew Castiel." The angel said.

"Is he okay?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Samandriel admitted. "I was hoping you could tell me his whereabouts."

"He told me he had to go to Heaven." Alex said. "I haven't heard from him for a few days."

"Right, well, no one has seen Castiel. He was supposed to come here but..."

"You couldn't find him." Alex finished for him. Seraphina squeezed her mother's hand and Alex smiled comfortingly at her before turning her attention to Samandriel. "Why are you here?"

"We protect the Word of God." Samandriel said.

"Hey." Sam said, coming to look for Alex. "You comin?" 

Beau was going on and on about the price and the objects they had obtained but the Winchesters were interested in one thing: the tablet and Kevin. Luckily, Alex still had access to the money made by Dick Roman's company since she was named the beneficiary in his will. She assumed that happened before he got eaten by a Leviathan. Either way, she should have more than enough money to purchase the tablet.

"3 billion dollars." Crowley offered when the tablet came up.

"4 billion." Alex countered, earning wide eyed looks from Sam and Dean.

"The Mona Lisa." Samandriel said loudly.

"The real Mona Lisa." Crowley smirked. "Where she's topless."

"Vatican City." Samandriel said.

"You gonna jump in here, Alex?" Dean whispered to her.

"They're not bidding money anymore." Alex whispered back. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. We gotta do something though." Dean said.

"Alaska." Crowley said.

"Palin and a bridge to nowhere?" Beau snickered. "No thanks."

"The moon." Crowley offered instead.

"You have the moon?" Levi asked, his jaw dropping open.

"Did you really think a man named Buzz could go into space without making a deal?" Crowley quipped.

"What does he mean?" Levi asked Alex, who shushed him gently.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but it seems our reserve price has not been met." Beau said. Kevin started to look worried.

Dean, in an effort to get the tablet, stood and did something stupid. "My soul."

"Dean, no." Sam said, loudly. "That's a big move."

"If it's souls you want, I can give you souls." Crowley said.

"Aren't you going to help?" Seraphina turned around in her chair to ask Samandriel.

"We guard the souls in Heaven." Samandriel said. "We don't horse trade them."

Seraphina sat back down in her chair and thought to herself. Kevin had a soul, didn't he? Doesn't he need to be protected?

"My grace." Seraphina's voice was barely loud enough to be heard over the bidding. Alex felt her heart stop as she stared at the youngest sibling. "I bid my grace."

"Interesting." Beau said. "The grace of a dark angel."

"She doesn't get to bid. She's a child." Alex said quickly. "She doesn't know what she's doing."

"I'm afraid she does." Beau smiled. "Sold to Miss Seraphina Winchester for her grace."

Samandriel pulled the angel toddler to the side after the auction. "You can't give up your grace. Do you know what they would do with any angel's grace? Yours is especially valuable."

"But Kevin needed to be safe." Seraphina said. "You said angels protect souls and I'm an angel. Right?"

Samandriel sighed. This child had inherited the trait that had cost Castiel the most: too much heart. Seraphina gulped and joined her family as they were lead to the merchandise room to claim the tablet.

"Come here, sweetheart." Beau's boss, Plutus, extended his hands to the child.

Alex could see that she was shaking as Seraphina reached toward him. "Sam, we can't let her do this."

"We'll figure a way to get it back." Dean promised, his voice low. "But we need this tablet and Kevin."

When Plutus put his hand on Seraphina's head to pull out her grace, a bright light shone through the room, almost blinding everyone.

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. It makes my day when I see others enjoying my work. Feel free to leave a review on your way out or to send me a PM. I love all of you! xo**


	7. Chapter 7

When the light faded, they saw Castiel holding Plutus by his throat in the air. His voice was feral when he spoke. "Stay away from my daughter."

Plutus' eyes burned out of his head and Castiel dropped his body to the ground. The rest of the various monsters had either disappeared or died when the angel showed up. Castiel wiped his hand on his trenchcoat before checking on Seraphina. After he was satisfied with her well being, Castiel turned his attention to Alex.

"What do you think you're doing?" Castiel said in Enochain. His voice was angry, deadly, and he had never used this tone with her before.

"We had no choice." Alex defended. She replied in the angel language. "She bid her grace and I couldn't do anything about it, not without putting Levi and Madison in danger too."

"You should have called for me."

Alex didn't answer, instead she held Castiel's glare. Sam and Dean exchanged a look before Sam cleared his throat and spoke. "We have the tablet and Kevin. Don't you guys think we should get out of here?"

Castiel and Alex took the group somewhere safe before finding a safehouse for Kevin. Alex called in a favor with Garth and took the prophet to his houseboat. While Sam and Dean were making sure Kevin had everything he needed, Castiel pulled Alex aside.

"Why are they even here?" Castiel kept his voice low.

"They went after the tablet." Alex said with a sigh. "Madison found John's journal and found the signs for the tablet. By the way, it turns out a shtriga was the one who put Levi and Sera in the comas."

"You killed it, right?" Castiel asked.

"No. Madison did." Alex said.

"What?" Castiel said. He couldn't help but feel a bit proud of her and chuckled softly. "She's a Winchester after all."

Alex laughed with him. "Samandriel was looking for you. He said that you haven't been seen in Heaven."

"Yes. I can't tell you everything but I am in Heaven." Castiel said. "I have to return now. Call for me if you need me."

Then he was gone. Alex, Sam, and Dean took the children back to Alex's home. Alex checked her voicemail and had several worried ones from Ellen. She called Ellen back and assured her that the children were safe and with the Winchesters. Levi, Madison, and Seraphina walked into the living room and waited for Alex.

"Are we in trouble?" Madison asked.

"Sam and I need some time to talk about this but you three need to realize how dangerous what you did was." Alex knelt in front of her children. "Everything in this world is dangerous, even I'm dangerous, and there are things out there that would kill you without a second thought. Go get cleaned up and I'll get you something to eat."

The children quietly went to their rooms and Alex stood, running a hand through her hair. Sam had joined her for the last part of her warning.

"I'm still proud of them." Sam said, his hands in his pockets.

"Sam..." Alex sighed.

"They found signs, found the tablet, and got it somewhere safe." Sam said. "Say what you want but they are 5 and 3 and they did that faster than we did."

"Yeah, how did they manage that by the way?" Dean interjected, having followed Sam in the room. "How are they so smart?"

"It's part of the demon and angel parts of them. They are ahead of where they're supposed to be by several years." Alex explained. "Levi likes and knows weapons, any weapons, Madison reads almost on a high school level, and Seraphina can track almost anything she wants."

"We have our own Avengers." Dean chuckled.

"This is not okay, Dean." Alex snapped. "They are children. I didn't want this life for them."

"I don't see how we have a choice." Sam said. When Alex glared at him he spoke quickly. "At least right now we don't. If they want to do this, then they're going to find a way. But if we train them, at least they're prepared."

"For what? When they're being attacked from a ghost or demon and they're terrified out of their minds, do you really think they can remember an exorcism or salt or iron?" Alex said angrily. "Don't ask me to bury my children, Sam."

"They're mine too, you know." Sam said. "I think I should have some say in this."

"We've lost enough family, Sam." Alex softened her voice.

"Mom! I can't find my blue t shirt." Levi shouted. Alex cleared her throat and went to help her son.

_Alex killed the last of the demons and stopped to catch her breath. Her eyes glowed yellow as she looked around. _

"_You think you can stop with the yellow eyes?" Anthony asked. He was panting when he spoke. _

"_Could. But I won't." Alex said. _

"_Thanks, Jack." Anthony said as they walked outside. "I owe you one." _

"_You owe me more than one." Alex chuckled. She put her knife back in her jacket. "You get any line on the Winchesters?"_

"_Not yet. Sorry." Anthony said with an apologetic shrug. _

"_Call me if you find anything out." Alex said. She checked her phone and saw a text from the Alpha Vampire. He wanted to make sure that she would deliver Crowley. "I got places to be. Keep out of trouble, Tony."_

**A/N: This chapter is pathetically short, I know. Next chapter shall be better, I promise. As always, I give thanks to my followers, favoriters, readers, and reviewers. Feel free to leave a review on your way out. Getting emails on my stories are the highlights of my days. I love all of you. xo**


	8. Author's note and apology

**A/N: Guys, I am so sorry but I have hit major writers block for this story. Nothing I write for these next chapters fits the way I want it to, so this story is going to be on hiatus for a bit. I do have a different Supernatural/Walking Dead crossover that I haven't been able to get out of my head, so that will be posted soon. **

**I am so sorry for those of you who follow and favorite this story. Hopefully this block clears and the delightful plot bunnies can once again frolic freely. xo**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mommy, can we go to the zoo?" Madison asked with her mouth full of pancakes.

"Swallow your food, Maddie." Alex said. "Sure. We can go if you'd like."

"Yay!" All three of the kids shouted, shoveling their food in their mouths. Sam laughed as the kids jumped out of their chairs and ran to their rooms, getting dressed and pulling on their shoes.

"Are you up for a day at the zoo with those three?" Alex asked as she collected the breakfast dishes. Sam helped clear the table. "They have a lot of energy."

"I've missed out on the last five years of their lives. I'm up for anything." Sam assured her and kissed her as they passed in the kitchen.

"In that case, I'd wear comfortable shoes." Alex chuckled as she headed up to the bedroom and got dressed.

"And when we get back..." Sam let the words linger in the air as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Mom! Come on!" Levi shouted from downstairs.

"That's our cue but I'm all yours tonight." Alex promised.

The family took a cab to the zoo and the children were ecstatic. Seraphina and Madison held hands as they ran to look at the monkeys and Levi wanted to look at the reptiles. Sam and Alex organized their route around the zoo, one that would make all of the children happy. Madison had taken Sam's hand in hers when they left the reptile house.

"Daddy, can we get some ice cream?" Madison asked him.

Sam smiled widely when he heard Madison call him Daddy. "Sure. Let's go."

Madison bounced happily toward the ice cream vendor with Alex and her siblings behind her. Sam had gotten them all ice cream and the children giggled as they ate the cold treat. Alex linked her arm with Sam's as they walked, watching their children run to the animals and laugh with glee.

"When we get home, I want to look through the photo albums." Sam said. "I want to see everything I've missed."

"Absolutely." Alex said. "There's a lot though. Birthdays, firsts, holidays..."

"I can't wait to see it all." Sam said.

"Speaking of birthdays, the twins birthday is in two days. I've got most of it planned out but I haven't found their gift yet. Do you want to help me?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Sam was enthusiastic.

"Daddy, come look at the birds!" Levi called. Sam went to watch the birds.

Alex had worried that Seraphina would feel out of place with Castiel gone but she had warmed up to Sam as much as Madison and Levi had. The children accepted Sam wholly and that made Alex happy. It meant she had a chance to have a family with the man she loved. They walked and looked at animals until the children were exhausted. Sam had to carry Seraphina back to the cab and to her bed. Madison and Levi begged to stay up a little longer but they fell asleep a few minutes after sitting on the couch. Alex and Sam carried them to their beds and tucked them in, clicking the light off and closing the door.

"I told you they had a lot of energy." Alex said, flopping on the couch and propping her feet on the coffee table.

"You weren't kidding." Sam chuckled and sat next to her. "I still loved it."

"Do you want to go to bed?" Alex asked, winking suggestively.

"I think I do, Mrs. Winchester." Sam took her hand and helped her up. Alex giggled as he scooped her in his arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

The day of the twin's birthday party was chaos and that was putting it nicely. Sam was not aware of how many friends his children had until all twenty of them were crammed into their apartment, jacked up on sugar.

"Sam, did you remember to pick up the presents?" Alex asked, refilling the Kool-Aid and soda pitchers for the fifth time.

"I did." Sam held the presents up to prevent them getting knocked down as a group of the kids ran by. "Where do you want them?"

"Put them on the table with the other presents." Alex pointed and Sam saw a pile of gifts.

"You've done this five—now six—times?" Sam asked, watching the screaming kids as they played.

"Yep. Plus Sera's parties." Alex said. "They're fun."

"They're all jacked up on sugar." Sam said, laughing.

"Yeah. But only three of them are mine and those three will crash when everybody goes home." Alex grinned.

"You're evil." Sam chuckled and helped Alex take out the drinks and snacks.

"Thanks so much for having us over." One of the parents said.

"Not a problem." Alex smiled. "This is my husband, Sam."

"What happened to Cas?" The parent asked.

"It's a long story." Alex said, still smiling. "The cake is coming out soon so I have to go."

A loud chorus of "Happy Birthday" was sung as Sam carried out the cake with the candles lit and placed it in front of the twins. After the kids dug into the cake, Levi and Madison opened their gifts. They received a lot of nice toys but their favorite was the ones that Sam had picked out. He didn't give them their gifts until the rest of the guests had gone.

"It's a hunter's journal." Sam said as the children tore the paper off the books. "You can add things from our hunts and you can learn. If that's what you want."

The children responded by throwing their arms around Sam and squealing with glee. Sam had picked up an extra journal for Sera and she loved hers as much as the twins did. When the kids had gone off to bed, Alex and Sam picked up the mess and put away the extra food.

"So, you gave them hunting journals?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. I thought they'd use them on hunts with us." Sam said.

"I've thought about this Sam." Alex said. "I'm fine with them as long as they're with one of us or Dean but other than that, they aren't hunting at all."

"Deal." Sam shook Alex's hand and helped her clean up.

**A/N: Here is a (rather short) update for you. It's fluffy and mostly filler but I'm still breaking through the writers block for this one. In the meantime, I've got a Walking Dead/Supernatural crossover posted called Say Something. Pop on over and read and review. I'll give a cookie to whoever does! :) Thanks for reading this story and feel free to review it on your way out. xo**


	10. Chapter 10

Alex woke up and looked at the clock next to the bed. It read 2 am and she could see Sam sitting on the end of their bed. "What are you doing up?"

"Go back to sleep." Sam said gently, tossing a half smile her way while watching the thunderstorm raging outside of their window.

"When you don't sleep I know something is wrong." Alex said, crawling to the end of the bed and kneeling behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning her head against his. "Talk to me."

Sam sighed before speaking. "I just didn't know if I would ever come home from Purgatory. I didn't know if you would want me around the kids or if you'd even want me."

"Of course I do, Sam." Alex said. "I will always want you."

"What about Cas?" Sam asked.

"Cas isn't my soul mate. You are." Alex kissed his cheek. "You're home now. You're safe."

Sam chuckled. "Safe is a relative term for us."

Alex smiled and kissed his neck, letting her hands slide over his chest and down to his stomach. Her teeth grazed his skin and he leaned back into her affections, letting out a breathy moan when she nibbled on his ear. He turned and claimed her lips, laying her back onto the mattress and let his hands roam her body. He had only been back a couple of weeks but he was making up for lost time as far as his family was concerned.

"Mommy?" Seraphina's voice came from the doorway and the two of them sat up. She was clutching a teddy bear and looking at the window. "I'm scared."

"Come here, sweetheart." Alex helped Seraphina climb into bed with her and Sam and the trio got comfortable. Just as Alex started to fall asleep, she heard a clap of thunder and the sound of feet running up the stairs. Levi and Madison jumped into the bed a moment later. Sam and Alex tucked the children in between them. Sam listened to the children snore softly beside them and smiled. Even if it wasn't perfect, this was his family and he loved them.

"I don't get it." Madison pouted the next morning at breakfast. "Why do we have to stay with Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby while you guys get to work a case?"

"Because I said so." Alex told her.

"It's not fair." Madison slumped in her chair. Dean had been showing Levi the arsenal in the trunk and Levi was amazed. Alex had to tear the two away to get them to eat anything. "Dad said we can learn to hunt..."

She was interrupted by a loud thump and a dark haired man in a blue suit running down the stairs. He eyed the small family. "Which of you is John Winchester?"

"Neither." Sam said.

"That's impossible." The man said. "What did I do wrong?"

"Who the hell are you, mister?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Not now. I'm thinking." He said. Dean shoved him against the wall, his arm at the man's throat and Alex made her children stand behind her. The man spoke again. "Please. I can assure you there's no need for violence. One of you must know John Winchester."

"Tell you what." Sam said. "When one of us shows up in your house, then you can ask the questions."

"My apologies." The man said then addressing Dean he asked, "Is it absolutely essential, sir, that you keep your hands on me?"

Dean released him and the man straightened his suit.

"Thank you. In absence of any and all other explanations, this has been a marvelous, tragic misunderstanding. I'll be on my way."

"That's not happening." Sam said, stepping in the man's way.

"There are things of grave importance. I do not have time to deal with the likes of you." The man said. Dean had grabbed his handcuffs and attempted to handcuff him to a chair, but somehow the man managed to handcuff Sam and Dean together. He tried to run past Alex but she had drawn her gun and aimed it at his head.

"You're not going anywhere until we get some answers." Alex said, daring him to move. He raised his hands in surrender. "Have a seat. Madison, take your father the handcuff key."

Madison nodded and carefully walked past the stranger as he sat down. She gave the key to Sam and he unlocked himself and Dean. Alex kept her gun aimed at the stranger as Sam splashed holy water on him.

"There with the holy water." The stranger chuckled.

"He's clean." Sam said.

"I could have told you that." The stranger said.

"Yeah well, you can start by telling us everything before I beat it out of you." Dean threatened.

"I'm quite certain this is beyond your understanding my alpha male monkey friend." The stranger said. "Violence will not help you understand any easier."

"Let me tell you what I understand!" Dean shouted, his own gun now pointed at the man. "Some asshat shows up asking about my dad, scaring the crap out of these kids over here."

"John Winchester is your father?" The stranger asked.

The apartment started to rumble and then a redhaired woman came down the stairs. She was in a 1950s looking dress and hairstyle. "Henry."

"Run." The stranger, Henry, warned.

"Silly man. You forgot to lock the door." The woman said. "Then again, spells never were your best subject, were they? Why don't you be a doll and give me what I want? I promise to kill you and your friends quickly."

Alex stood protectively in front of her children, her eyes yellow and her body poised to strike.

"You know I can't do that." Henry said.

"You're not a fighter, Henry." The woman tossed Sam and Dean to the side with a gesture, letting Alex know she was a demon.

"Demon mojo doesn't work on me, bitch." Alex said, using her power to call the demon knife to her and shoving it in the woman's back. The woman roared as Alex pulled the knife out and Sam ushered the children to the car. Dean and Henry took the Impala and Alex was confused when the knife didn't kill the demon. She didn't stick around to watch, instead running to the car with her family and flooring the gas as she backed out of the driveway. She followed Dean as he sped down the highway and to a deserted back road. She parked behind him and the family climbed out of the car as Henry bolted from the Impala and vomited in the grass.

"Is everybody okay?" Alex asked her children. They all nodded in the affirmative as they glanced at Henry.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Henry.

"I will be." Henry said, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. He stood. "It's just all the adventures I usually enjoy are of the literary nature."

"What does that mean?" Seraphina asked.

"It means he's a big dork." Levi answered.

"Levi." Alex scolded her son but Dean winked at him.

"Yeah, well now that you're done blowing chunks, you wanna tell us who Betty Crocker was?" Dean asked.

"Abbadon." Henry said. "She's a demon."

"No kidding." Sam said sarcastically.

"Where'd she come from?" Dean asked. "Where'd you come from?"

"She's from hell." Henry brushed his suit off as the Winchester adults rolled their eyes. "I'm from Normal, Illinois 1958."

"Yeah right." Dean didn't believe it until Henry stared at him. "Seriously? Guys time jumping from our closets? That's what we've come to?"

"If you could just take me to John, we could clear all this up, I'm sure." Henry said.

"I've told you that's not gonna happen." Dean said.

"Why not?" Henry shouted.

"Because he's dead!" Dean shouted back.

"No." Henry didn't want to believe it.

"What's it to you?" Alex asked.

"I'm his father." Henry said.

They found a small burger joint and Alex sat with Henry and her children while Sam and Dean got some food. Henry stared at a photo quietly.

"Mommy, is he our daddy's dad?" Levi asked, taking a drink of his juice.

"No, sweetie." Alex tried to think of a way to explain it that wouldn't confuse the kids. "He's your grandfather's dad. He's your great grandfather."

"Can I just call him grandpa?" Levi asked.

"How about we stick with Henry for now?" Alex smiled at her son then looked at Henry. "If that's all right with you?"

"Of course." Henry said as Sam and Dean came back with their food. Sam and Alex distributed the children's food and the trio started munching happily on their french fries.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked Henry.

"I'll be fine." Henry said. "After all, despite everything, I've just met my grandsons and their family. Henry Winchester. It's a pleasure."

Alex and Sam shook his hand, introducing themselves while Dean awkwardly shoved a burger toward Henry. Alex shot him a look then introduced her children. "This is Madison, Levi, and Seraphina."

"Pleasure to meet all of you." Henry said honestly.

"Do you want my cookie?" Madison asked Henry, extending the small baked treat to him.

"She doesn't like sweets very much." Alex explained when Henry looked at her.

"Thank you." Henry said, taking the cookie from Madison.

"You're welcome, Henry." Madison said, taking a bite of a carrot stick. She may have looked like Alex but she had her father's eating preferences. She tugged on Alex's sleeve and Alex leaned closer to her daughter so she could whisper in her ear. "I like him, Mommy."

"Eat your food." Alex said with a smile. "I'm sorry if my children are over eager. They went from having almost no family to having several new members."

"It's quite all right." Henry assured her. "They're beautiful children."

**A/N: This story is officially off hiatus. I am going to try to update at least once a week, perhaps more depending on your guys' feedback and whatnot. A lot of season 8 felt like filler (at least for me) so I'm only going to use a few episodes and obviously the trials. Cookies and pie for those of you who review. I love all of you! **

**Cara: I'm so glad you like my story so much. I was worried the SamxAlex pairing was a bit (for lack of a better term) blah at parts. I seriously had a smile on my face for a whole day when you said you thought it was one of the best Sam fics you've read so far. **


End file.
